Bad Seed
by Arashi no Ryuu
Summary: Izaya is a jerk-ass sociopath, yes, but he didn't ask to be born this way. Something is wrong with his brain. A genetic defect. Blaming him for not having empathy is like blaming a total color-blind person for not seeing the beauty of a rainbow... according to Shizuo. This is a story about Shizuo trying to humanize Izaya. Shizaya/Izuo. Warnings: violence, possible lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Bad Seed**

Izaya is a jerk-ass sociopath, yes, but he didn't ask to be born this way. Something is wrong with his brain. A genetic defect. Blaming him for not having empathy is like blaming a total color-blind person for not seeing the beauty of a rainbow. This is a story about Shizuo trying to humanize Izaya Orihara. Shizaya/Izuo. Warnings: violence, possible lemon in later chapter.

**Note:**

Hello! This is my first Durarara fanfiction. English is not my first language so please go easy on me, Grammar Police ^^"

I was writing a manga concept about a sociopath before I decided to make this fanfic. Some scenes are taken directly from the manga pilot chapter, but I try to make everyone as in-character as possible.

Please enjoy~

* * *

Here it goes again.

Beefcake brutes encircling him on a corner of Raira Academy restroom, obnoxious sneer plastered across their greasy face. They're mocking, threatening; even without listening Izaya can tell the words they spit. Always the same old song. Always about him being a new kid, or his girlish figure (which is not true—sure, compared to those testosterone monster he's sure a lot slimmer and smaller, but girly? These men must have some sort of masculinity complex that they deem anyone whose bicep is smaller than his head is girly), or about his nonchalant attitude toward seniors.

Meh. Who cares about senior-junior these days anyway. Born one year sooner doesn't mean you're given the privilege to have younger kids licking your shoes.

Enough. Time to pull of a show.

"Oi, kid! What are you smiling at?!" one of the seniors snarls, annoyed.

"What, I'm not allowed to smile?" Izaya puts on his best innocent mask, "Hmm. Let's see. What human would normally do when encountering this situation... Oh! I get it," he pauses. The group frowns, but before any of them can bark Izaya lowers himself to a sitting position. His eyes are—somehow—watery, and there are quivers in his voice as he sobs, "Please, Senpai! Don't hurt me! I promise I won't disrespect seniors anymore! Let me go!"

Their frows deepens. Just what is this kid trying to do?

A rough hand fists Izaya's red shirt, lifting him off the floor. His face is separated only an inch from the senior's red angry one. "Don't mock us, you little shit!"

"Eh? But I've tried my best to look scared! Isn't it how human would react when bullied?" Izaya's voice is cheerful as he retorts. Completely different from his acting a few minutes ago. "I don't understand why, though. To me, seeing someone displaying their strength in front of me is rather exciting!"

The bald-headed senior who gets his hand on his shirt immediately throws him down. "Gross! This queer is getting off on this!"

Izaya lets off a tinkling, way-too cheerful laughter that resonates through the toilet stalls. He pulls himself to his full height, head still lowered. There's a glint of mischief in Izaya's red orbs as he tilts his face guys surrounding him takes a step backward—how can someone sound so cheery yet look creepy at the same time?

The raven-haired junior scrapes his sharp canines with his tongue. He whispers, "Mmm. Your physical strength sure is impressive, Senpai, but—"

A clink of metal.

A screech from fabric being torn.

"—still not enough to turn me on—"

Sounds made by liquid falling in drops.

"—still not as strong as _him_—"

And finally, a scream.

The men holds their breath as they realize what just happened—Izaya had pulled out a balde from his pocket and slashed the bald-head's chest, leaving a big gaping wound where the sharp metal met skin. Baldie holds his injured chest, a vain attempt to stop the bleeding. No such luck. The sights of their friend drenched in blood put to the rest of the gang into a rage. They clench their fist, ready to knock that arrogant smile off of that black-haired kid.

Clink. Screech. Drip.

In a swift motion that seems to fast to be caught by a naked eye Izaya's blade slices their flesh. In quite an impressive speed, too, the seniors run away while taunting, "You'll pay for this, bastard!"

The seniors grits their teeth when they hear Izaya's laugh echoing through the empty corridor. "I'm looking forward to it, Senpai! Hahaha! hahaha!

"...Hahaha. Haha. Ha. Ha."

As the senior's thumping footsteps fades away, his laughter stops. The fox-like smirk that Izaya wears from ear to ear flattens. Puffing out a long breath, he grunts, "You're not as entertaining as him either, Senpai."

* * *

"Shizuo-kun! Sorry for the wait!"

A brown-haired boy in spectacles pops up from behind the school gate. The boy, Shinra, is lucky because today is one of the very few days where Shizuo's patience level increased by a tiny bit, thanks to the soft, sweet pudding Kasuka made for lunch desert. "What took you so long?"

"Got called to help our school nurse. Some seniors got slashed," Shinra replies, his breath is still fast and shallow after jogging from clinic all the way to the gate. "They bullied a transfer student who somehow carried a fold knife."

"Che. Serves them right, bullying is pathetic." Shizuo frowns, "Even so, carrying a knife to school... isn't that against the rules?"

Shinra snorts. "Funny you care about school rules, Shizuo-kun," he chuckles, eyes cast to a mountain of broken desks and chairs piled on a garbage bin near the gate, 'victims' of Shizuo's outlash yesterday. "I heard that kid was bullied so bad since elementary school that he had to arm himself."

"Is he in your class?"

"Yeah. He has a weird name... Kind of a westernized name... What was it... hmm... Pariah? Mesiah? Isaiah? "

Shizuo freezes on his feet. That name... could it be—

"Right! Izaya Orihara, that is!"

—him.

It's _him_.

What is that flea doing at his school?!

Shinra catches the discomfort in Shizuo's deepened face. He opens his mouth to ask, but an annoyingly loud shout shuts him up. "SHINRA-KUUUUN!"

Both the brunet and the blond turn their head. A black-haired boy runs in their direction, wearing a black hard-collared uniform outside of a red shirt that matches his gleaming eyes. There's a happy smile on his face that somehow annoys the hell out of Shizuo.

Speak of the devil...

"Shinra-kun, I'm sorry to make you busy earlier. I shouldn't have used my knife," Izaya makes puppy-kicked-out-in-the-rain look as he speaks. Shizuo almost hurls.

Shinra pats his shoulder. "It's fine, Izaya-kun. It's not your fault! You were trying to defend yourself."

Izaya smiles innocently. He glances at Shizuo, who's been immobile since his arrival. "Oh, you're going home with a friend, Shinra-kun?"

"Yeah! We're gonna pull an all-nighter for tomorrow's exam. Shizuo-kun is helpless without my notes," Shinra giggles. He jabs the blond's waist with a finger. "Oi, why are you so quiet?"

Snapped from his thought, Shizuo finally speaks. His caramel eyes meet Izaya's scrutinizing red ones. "Ah. Well. I'm Shizuo Heiwajima. I'm... I'm Shinra's friend. Nice to meet you, I guess?"

Shinra's giggling evolves into a fit of laughter, followed by Izaya's. The glasses boy can't stop himself from teasing." Oh my, Shizuo-kun is nervous! Did you just fall in love with Izaya-kun at the first sight?"

"What?! Gross!" is Shizuo's automatic retort.

Izaya's smile grew wider. So wide that it'll probably surpass the length of his face. "It couldn't be 'love at first sight' because we've met before, right, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo clenches his fist. His nails digs painfully into the flesh, leaving red crescent marks.

"Oh! So this is a reunion of two lovers?" Shinra teases again. This time, however, his giggle doesn't last long because Shizuo's fist launches itself on his mouth. It's rather comical how Shinra is still wearing that silly teasing expression even after he collapses from the punch—Izaya would have laughed if Shizuo's raging punch didn't land on his jaw.

Caressing his bruised face, Izaya grins.

_Found you, Shizu-chan._

* * *

That's for the first chapter! I'd love to know what you guys think before continuing the story... should this be Shizaya (Izaya as uke) or Izuo (Shizuo as uke)? Both seem reversible to me ehehehe~

Reviews are welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the late update! Shit happened _  
My cat was diagnosed with FIP and we had to go through surgeries...  
Thanks for all reviews, I'll try to answer them in next chapter!  
Once again English is just my third language and this story is unbeated, so please pardon wrong grammars and such...

* * *

"Izaya-kun is such a cutie, isn't he?"

Shizuo stares at disbelief at the sighing brunet next to him. Sure, Shinra was speaking in Japanese and his words were not some kind of over-complicated metaphor, but he don't understand. Not even a bit. Before he could ask Shinra to rephrase, the brown haired boy starts blabbering again.

"If I don't have Celty, I'd fall for him!" Shinra let out another happy sigh before sipping on his chocolate milk leisurely. "I mean, look at his fragile figure and pale skin! Don't you just want to protect and hug and cuddle and touch and fondle—"

Shizuo feels headache coming. "Oi, oi. Quit saying disgusting stuffs when I'm trying to eat my lunch! And more importantly—" he pauses , taking a deep heavy breath, "—don't talk about a person that way right _in front_ of him!"

True, Izaya Orihara—that damned little fox—has been slouching right in front of them the whole time, again with that annoying, over-friendly smile. Unlike the other two, he doesn't have lunch meal sitting on his side of the table, just a half-empty can of coffee he sips leisurely. Seductively. Shinra keeps staring at him with stupid lovestruck expression. Celty should have put a leash on Shinra's neck Or, better yet, a chastity belt.

"Why are you here, anyway?!" Shizuo screechs, pointing a finger at the raven-haired new student. An influx of stomach acid runs on his throat when Izaya mocks a pout, "So cruel, Shizu-chan! Is that how you're gonna treat a childhood friend?"

"Whoa, childhood friends! So romantic! I'm envious, Shizuo-kun!"

Shinra's excited shout is engulfed in Shizuo's ear-deafening shout, "'Childhood friends' my ass! You destroyed my childhood, Flea!"

"My, my. You're still angry about that prank, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo's clenched fist slams itself to the table, sending everything that lies ontop of it a few meters up in the air. A glint of anger darkens his caramel-colored orbs. For a split second, his hands latches tightly on the table, ready to throw it to the red-eyed smug snake at any time, but no—Shizuo lets go of his grip. He closes his eyes, feeling scared stares from every corner of the school cafetaria surrounding him.

Shinra knots his eyebrows in a frown. "What's wrong Shizuo?"

"...toilet," the taller boy mumbles He almost bit his tongue for making up such silly, cliche excuse. But whatever. He turns around and walk away, not bothered by two pairs of red and brown eyes that follows his every move.

"Geez, Shizuo. Still as temperamental as a PMS-ing diabolical woman running out of medicines," Shinra huffs, "What 'prank' did you two talk about, by the way?"

Izaya puts a finger on his grinning lips, "Sorry Shinra-kun, it's our secret~"

* * *

Life is never easy for Shizuo Heiwajima.

Since the day his dearly beloved caramel pudding was annihiliated in Kasuka's hungry mouth, he knew he's not normal. There's no way normal kid could lift a three-doors fridge and all the belongings with bare hands. Even science can't accurately explain his condition. Shinra said it had something to do with 'adrenaline rush'. When releasing adrenaline, one's body releases dopamine and endorphin which can act as a natural pain killers. An adrenaline rush causes the muscles to perform respiration at an increased rate improving strength. This theory, however, still can't pinpoint how Shizuo could multiply his strength and immunity to pain by hundreds.

Animal. Monster. Abnormal. He has heard people calling him names. One thing that people seemingly fail to notice, while he's desensitized to external pain, Shizuo can still feel hurt inside. He's not immune to those non-physical sharp twinges in the chest. But if he says "I'm hurt,", will anybody care? He's an animal, after all. Monster. Abnormal.

"I've always known you're an animal."

Those words were the first to punch him in the chest. He remembered whose words they were. A frail-looking transfer student, jet black hair, gleaming red eyes... Izaya Orihara.

That was ten years ago when Izaya was transferred to his class in grade school. It's pretty predictable that the raven-haired boy would end up as bullying target. Shizuo wasn't a bully—heck, bullying is beyond pathetic—but somehow he was dragged by bullies—his 'friends', kids who were brave enough to hang out with him—to toy with the new kid.

He watched, everyday, how his friends would threaten the kid for free lunch meals. How they punched him square on the nose, or kicked his stomach. And how Izaya Orihara still managed to smile cheerfully afterward.

He heards his friend asking, "Hey, don't you think that new kid is kinda weird?"

"Seems like he enjoys getting punched."

"Yuck. He's probably a 'M'!"

"Huh?"

"Masochists, y'know... those weirdos who loves getting shit knocked out of them."

Shizuo nodded quietly. That could be true. Izaya seemed to provoke the bullies's anger on purpose. Like the days where Izaya decided to sit in their table at lunch, or when he bought a hair-straightener to help one of the bully to tame his curly afro mane. He couldn't say much about Izaya being a masochist—he's still new to that term—but he was definitely a weirdo.

"Well, if he likes that, let's make this enjoyable for all of us!" the leader of the group exclaimed, "Let's make him our personal punching bag!"

Shizuo held his hand up, "I'm out."

"Come on, Shizuo! Isn't punching a living being more exciting than punching desks or walls?"

"...you guys are just as weird as that kid."

In the end, however, he decided to tag along, feeling curious about the crimson-eyed kid.

The bullies—four of them—found Izaya in an empty class after school. Izaya did complained half-heartedly but the way he let the bullies dragged and shoved him into a corner showed that he's docile, if not eager. Then came the insults, the threats, the punches. Just like any other day.

"Oi, aren't you gonna fight back or something? This is getting boring!" the leader commented, staring down at Izaya. Blue and violet bruises already bloomed in the boy's skin—he didn't remember punching him that much.

Izaya lifted his head, a small smile formed on his bruised face. "I agree. This is getting boring, indeed."

"...huh?"

"It's fun making you guys get angry and annoyed... but your reaction is being repetitive after two weeks. What a shame, I thought we could play for a little longer."

Shizuo saw the tiny smile grew into a sinister loop-sided grin, and suddenly his legs freeze. He couldn't move even for a step. He cast his eyes to meet Izaya's unblinking stare, his black pupil widening, engulfed the red iris.

"Alright then, time for the real fun!" Izaya cheerily shouted. Shizuo heard a clink of metal before the boy swiftly rushed forward. There was burning sensation on his upper torso, but no, it's not the sharp twinges from the inside—his chest was literally injured.

His friends screamed in fear as Izaya chased after them with a fold knife in his small hand. They're pained, panicked—the leader was on the verge of crying from the gaping wound on his thighs. His legs couldn't support his body anymore. He fell down, collapsed, and Izaya happily stomped on his injured limb, forcing another pained screech. Shizuo gulped a lump that formed in his throat—what was happening?

"Stop that! You're gonna kill him!" Shizuo yell fell on deaf ears. Izaya keep stomping and stomping, laughing rather maniacally as if he's posessed by some evil spirit. There's no fragility or innocence of a child left in him. Not even a trace of humanity. He looked like a predatorial animal. Monster. Abnormal.

"I say stop that!" he yelled again, this time his hands curled itself on the sides of a cupboard. Mustering the strength he didn't knew he posessed, he threw it to Izaya's direction. The black-haired boy grinned. He quickly jumped to dodge the cupboard. Roaring laughter and pained screams filled the room as the heavy wooden box landed forcefully on the limp gang leader.

Shizuo freeze in terror. He watched the figure trapped under the cupboard. He's not moving. He's not moving...

Shit. Shit. SHIT!

Izaya chucked, "Wow, such strength! I've always known you're an animal."

"Teachers! Here is the way!" Shizuo heard hasty footsteeps from the hallways. The other three kids should have escaped and called the teachers. Cold sweats ran down Shizuo's forehead—how the heck he's gonna explain this? He could be charged for murder!

The homicidal look in Izaya's face dramatically changed to a mask of helplessness. "Teacher! Help me!" he shouted, voice shaking and rough as if he just cried for his dear life. The moment the teachers stepped in the class, Izaya launched himself to latch onto their arms. "Teacher! They're bullying me! They're bullying me! I was scared!"

"Orihara-kun, calm down! What happened?! Why are you carrying a knife?!" the female teacher asked, her voice raised an octave when he caught a sight of unmoving, bleeding student under a toppled cupboard, "Oh my God! Oh my God!"

Chaos, that was one word Shizuo would choose to describe the moment. He didn't remember anything afterward, other than roaring ambulance siren, cries, and screams.

The next thing he knew he was accused as the bully. Izaya told the teachers that Shizuo and his gang had tormented him physically for almost a month, proven by the bruises all over his body. There were even burn marks. Izaya said the gang used hair straightener to burn his skin... which was a big lie. They didn't even punched him that much. And for the knife, Izaya said that it was purely self-defense out of panic. The scared, devastated look on his face was so convincing that everyone felt pity for him.

Shizuo didn't bother protesting. No one would believe a violent deliquent, anyway. Especially with other students testimonials that put the 'bullies' to the blame. He could just grit his teeth whenever his schoolmates avoided him like a plague.

Fortunately, after weeks of hospitalization the gang leader survived, but he was traumatized by the event that he had to move to another school. The other three kids also avoided Izaya at any rate. Even after Izaya's father oficially apologized for his son's "self-defense".

"Silly... Just because I'm small and weak, it doesn't mean I don't have sharp fangs," Shizuo heard Izaya commented as they crossed path at school hall, "They just fell for an obvious trap."

Shizuo's eyes widened.

...so, that's how it was.

"So, you tricked them all along, huh? Posing as an obvious bullying target while you're the actual bully."

"Ah, Shizu-chan~ I'm not a bully! I just wanted to play a game," Izaya flashed another charming smile, "Too bad that I had to leave this school soon... I love the teachers! They bought my story so easily! They didn't even punish me for bringing a sharp weapon to school!"

If only he could knock that smug grin out of that brat's face...

"...I love the students too. Especially you, Shizu-chan. You're entertaning!"

...what?

"See you later, Shizu-chan."

With that, Izaya walked away, not bothered to even take a glance of Shizuo's angry face. And with that, too, he disappeared. Some classmates said his parents moved overseas just a few months before graduation. Not that Shizuo cared. He's just thankful that brat vanished.

But life is never easy for Shizuo Heiwajima because now, six years after the incident, that goddamned flea intruded into his life out of the blue.

Letting out an exaperated sigh, Shizuo stepped out of the toilet stall. At least the flea is not in his class... He wouldn't let him to invade his life any further.

* * *

"Sooo, what's this prank you and Izaya-kun talked about?"

Shizuo buries his eyes under his text book. "I'm not talking about that."

"Was it some sexy prank? Did he dress up in frilly maid clothes and seduced you?"

"Shut up, perv! Grade schoolers don't do that kind of stuffs!"

They're sitting cross-legged in Kishitani's apartment living room, piles of books scattered all across the thick carpet. Shinra is supposed to tutor him but all the brunet did was interrogating him about his childhood memories with Izaya. How exasperating, even outside school his life starts to reloved around that bastard.

In a hasty attempt to change to topic, Shizuo randomly picked a book that was sprawled on the sofa. He read the title: The Sociopath Age. "Huh? You read psychology book, Shinra?"

"Oh! It is Celty's. She wanted to learn human interraction so I lend her some psychology books. Seems like she's hooked on sociopathy and bought some books online."

Shizuo flips through the pages and stumbles on a chapter entitled 'Symptoms'. He reads on. _'Glibness and superficial charm. Manipulative and conning. Grandiose sense of self. Pathological lying. Lack of remorse, shame, or guilt. Lack of empathy. Impulsive nature.'_ Wait... this sounds annoyingly familiar.

"Tell her I'm gonna borrow this book when she's done," he says, "This book may be useful to handle that flea..."

* * *

Okay, that's it! I hope you guys enjoy it so far.  
Reviews are welcome :


End file.
